Bill Murray
Bill Murray (1950 - ) Films Deaths *''Loose Shoes (Coming Attractions; Quackers)'' (1980) [Lefty Schwartz]: Executed (off-screen) in the electric chair in a black & white parody of 1930s prison movies; we see Bill being asked to hold a pot roast by the warden (Lewis Arquette), followed by a shot of the cooked roast. (Played for comic effect, obviously). *''Little Shop of Horrors'' (1986) [Arthur Denton]: Although his fate isn't revealed in the final cut, the alternate ending (available on the Director's Cut Blu-ray) suggests that he (along with the rest of the world) would have been destroyed by the army of giant plants. *''Scrooged'' (1988) [Frank Cross]: Dies (off-screen) shortly before the start of the future scene, when the Ghost of Christmas Future brings him to witness his own funeral and cremation. This vision of the future is later prevented when Bill changes his ways. *''Groundhog Day'' (1993) [Phil Connors]: Dies a number of times while caught in a time-loop, including a car crash, a jump from a building, and a scene where he electrocutes himself by dropping a toaster in his bathtub. (Each "death" is immediately followed by him waking up again that same morning.) *''Wild Things ''(1998) [Kenneth Bowden]: Dies (off-screen) after Neve Campbell poisons his drink. *''Hamlet (2000)'' [Polonius]: Accidentally shot in the face through a closet door by Ethan Hawke, who had mistaken him for Kyle MacLachlan. *''Osmosis Jones'' (2001) [Frank]: Is briefly clinically dead when he goes into cardiac arrest and flatlines; he is revived when Osmosis Jones (voiced by Chris Rock) returns Bill's missing hypothalamus chromosome. *''City of Ember'' (2008) [Mayor Cole]: Eaten (off-screen) by a giant mole when Bill tries to hide in his bunker and discovers that the mole has gotten in; the scene ends with Bill screaming as the mole attacks him. *''The Limits of Control (2009)'' [American]: Garotted with a guitar string by Isaach de Bankole. *''Zombieland (2009)'' [Bill Murray]: Shot in the chest by Jesse Eisenberg when Bill pretends to be a zombie and "attacks" Jesse and Abigail Breslin as a practical joke. (Played for comic effect). *''Ghostbusters (2016) '[Martin Heiss]: Falls to his death when a ghost dragon emerges from a trap that Kristen Wiig opens (to prove that it is in fact real) and throws him out of a window. (In the tie-in book, Ghosts of Our Past: Both Figuratively and Literally, the character survives to write an apolgetic forward, but since the film itself implies he died, we'll leave this here.) TV Deaths *Saturday Night Live (April 23 1977)' [''Tony]: Killed in an aerial battle (along with Eric Idle) (off screen); Eric and Bill are only seen in flashback and their deaths are indicated in Dan Aykroyd's letter to Gilda Radner. *''Saturday Night Live (Mar. 11, 1978)'' [Bill Murray]: In a sketch set in the future, he dies (off-screen) under unspecified circumstances some time before the sketch begins; his death is mentioned when John Belushi reminisces about his dead cast-mates while visiting the cemetery. *''Saturday Night Live (Mar. 21, 1987)'' Dad: In the "Mikey can't shoot" sketch, he is shot in the gut by Dana Carvey after he tries to push Victoria Jackson around. Before dying, Bill tells Dana how proud he is of him for shooting him. (Played for comic effect.) *''Parks and Recreation: Two Funerals ''(2015) [Mayor Walter Gunderson]: Dies (off screen) of unspecified causes. His body is shown lying in an open casket as Adam Scott presides over his wake in the city council chambers. (Played for comic effect). Gallery BillMurray.jpg|Bill Murray in Parks and Recreation: Two Funerals Bill Murray dead in 'Zombieland'.png|Bill Murray dead with Woody Harrelson in 'Zombieland Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Brian Doyle-Murray, Joel Murray and John Murray. Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1950 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Roman Catholic Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Second City Alumni Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Winners